new_hollywood_picturesfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too
Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too was a Hollywood Pictures Short Film. in 1974 was Based on the Disney Film and Books and DVD. Full Cast and Crew Directed By John Lounsbery Writing Credits A.A. Milne ... (books) Jack Yellen ... (story) & Gladys Lehman ... (story) & Larry Clemmons ... (story) & Ted Berman ... (story) & Eric Cleworth ... (story) & Walter Ferris ... (story) & Nat Perrin ... (story) & Frank H. Olsen ... (story) (as Frank Olsen) Joseph Stefano ... (screenplay) Cast (in credits order) Produced By John Grable ... executive producer Gene Markey ... associate producer Wolfgang Reitherman ... producer Music by Buddy Baker ... (musical score) Cinematography by William V. Skall ... (as Willam Skall) (photography) Film Editing by Allen McNeil ... film editor James Melton ... film editor (as Jim Melton) Lloyd Nosler ... film editor Art Direction Albert Hogsett Wiard Ihnen ... (as Wiard B. Ihnen) Jack Otterson Hans Peters Set Decoration by Thomas Little ... (set decorations) Production Management Don A. Duckwall ... production manager (as Don Duckwall) Lisa Escaloni ... production supervisor Karen Pigg ... unit manager Sue Shinn ... production office manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Don Hahn ... assistant director Earl Haley ... assistant director Richard Rich ... assistant director Art Department Charles Bailey ... assistant art director Duncan Cramer ... settings Ray Henry ... supervising art director Santiago Luna ... set dresser Alex Quiroga ... set designer Ernest Shepard ... book illustrator (as Ernest H. Shepard) Jack Stephens ... associate art director Rudolph Sternad ... associate art director Scott Sumter ... assistant set dresser Sound Department Phil Allison ... boom operator David M. Boothe ... audio director (as David Boothe) Stacy Brownrigg ... foley mixer S.C. Chapman ... sound recordist Deborah Cornish ... foley artist Colin DeFord ... production sound mixer Walter Elliott ... sound effects Eugene Grossman ... sound recordist Roger Heman Sr. ... sound mixer Joseph Phillips ... sound mixer Perry Robertson ... audio supervisor (as Perry D. Robertson) Bob Singleton ... production audio mixer David A. Smith ... boom operator (as David Smith) Cindy Speer ... assistant foley mixer Herb Taylor ... sound recordist Visual Effects by Randy Blalock ... effects animator Jack Boyd ... effects animator Nancy Breedlove ... assistant effects animator Ed Leach ... effects animator Don Paul ... effects animator (as Don C. Paul) Camera and Electrical Department David Adams ... key grip Arthur E. Arling ... camera operator Clay Armstrong ... camera operator Dudley Asaff ... post videotape Bill Berner ... lighting designer Randy Breedlove ... videotape operator Jay Burney ... camera operator Murray K. Campbell ... lighting director (as Murray Campbell) Buzz Canon ... key grip (as Buz Cannon) Chris Childs ... grip Edward Collins ... assistant camera Jim Conrad ... camera operator Tom Cox ... camera operator Todd Davis ... lighting board operator James Edwards ... grip Phill Fulton ... key grip Paul Gore ... camera operator Bill Greenberg ... electrician Patrick Gutierrez ... camera operator Scott Hamil ... video engineer John Harris ... camera operator Michael P. Henning ... electrician John Jacobie ... lighting board operator John Knight ... key grip Eric Norberg ... camera operator Juan Romero ... best boy Victor Sosa ... camera operator Richard Towers ... camera operator William Velten ... lighting director (as Billy Velten) Animation Department Dale Baer ... animator Travis Blalock ... animator David Block ... animator Don Bluth ... animator Chris Buck ... animator Jack Buckley ... animator Hendel Butoy ... animator (as Hendel S. Butoy) Randy Cartwright ... animator Michael Cedeno ... animator Max Cooksey ... layout artist Tyler Denham ... layout artist Trevor Duncan ... layout artist Andy Gaskill ... animator (as Andrew Gaskill) Gary Goldman ... animator Ed Gombert ... animator Don Griffith ... layout artist Ann Guenther ... background artist Joe Hale ... layout artist Dan Hansen ... layout artist Chuck Harvey ... animator Ron Husband ... animator James Johnson ... color stylist Ollie Johnston ... directing animator: "Winnie The Pooh" and "Piglet" Milt Kahl ... directing animator: "Tigger" Glen Keane ... animator Ward Kimball ... directing animator Eric Larson ... directing animator Bill Layne ... background artist Burny Mattinson ... animator Rob Minkoff ... animator (as Robert Minkoff) John Musker ... animator Jess Nelson ... background artist Phil Nibbelink ... animator Cliff Nordberg ... animator Michael Peraza Jr. ... layout artist John Pomeroy ... animator: "Christopher Robin" Jerry Rees ... animator Sylvia Roemer ... layout artist Dick Sebast ... animator (as Richard Sebast) Brian Sebern ... background artist Art Stevens ... animator Frank Thomas ... directing animator: "Winnie The Pooh" and "Piglet" Darrell Van Citters ... animator Jeffrey James Varab ... animator (as Jeffrey J. Varab) Guy Vasilovich ... layout artist Glenn V. Vilppu ... layout artist Chuck Williams ... animator Phillip Young ... animator Music Department Buddy Baker ... conductor Charles King ... orchestrator Other Crew Brown Johnson ... vice president David Oldenkamp ... production assistant Category:1974 Category:Full Cast and Crew Category:70's Films